


Offensive Terms

by pikachu1710



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/F, I Realized I Was Gay as I Wrote This, Minor Bade in the Beginning, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2020-10-19 06:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20652455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikachu1710/pseuds/pikachu1710
Summary: On the outside Jade West seemed like a fairly normal girl, aside from her abnormal love for scissors. She had a hot boyfriend, an amazing singing voice, and the best sister ever. But her family wasn’t normal. They were more different than anyone could ever imagine.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have this weird thing where I create a character that I believe represents myself, and then I like to insert her into my favorite TV shows. Her name is Aria. I'll probrably make a summary of her character because she is very complicated and hard to explain, but for now I'll leave it be.

One day, Jade’s seemingly perfect life fell apart. Her long term boyfriend, Beck, had broken up with her the night before, and now it was a full moon. Jade had avoided Beck all day, and he wanted to talk to her. It was around 7:45 when Beck knocked on the door to the west residence. There was no response. He knew that Jade and her adoptive sister Aria were there, they always stay in for a horror movie marathon on full moons. They had said something about the atmosphere made it more fun. He knocked a second time.

This time, as his knuckles hit the door, it creaked open. He walked inside. “Jade I need to talk to you” Beck said. He doesn’t hear anything. He starts to poke around a little when he hears a door slam in the basement. He walks down the stairs and sees a large metal door. He stands outside of the door listening.

“How long will I have to do this?” A female voice whines. Beck instantly recognizes that its Jade speaking.

“Until you learn to control it.” Another girl responds. Beck is pretty sure it was Aria’s voice.

“But I don’t want to…” Jade suddenly cries out in pain as her right ankle bone breaks.

Beck kicks the door open and rushes into the room to see Jade standing in what looked like a giant jail cell and Aria sitting on a couch outside of the bars. “What the hell is going on!”

“Beck? What are you doing here?” Jade says weakly.

“Get out” Aria screams.

“NO! I just heard Jade cry out in pain! What is going on?” Beck retorts, slightly frustrated.

“Please Beck.” Jade whimpers, “You have to leave, it’s for your safety.” Jade cries out again as her other ankle breaks and she falls to the ground.

“Oh my god Jade are you ok?” Beck says, his concern growing with every word.

“Aria!” Jade exclaims.

“Got it.” Aria responds. Aria walks to a fridge in the corner, takes out a water bottle and hands it to Jade. “Here, drink it quick.” Jade takes a sip then screams out in pain.

“What is that stuff?” Beck asks. Jades bones keep on cracking and shifting as this goes on.

“It’s none of your concern Beck” Aria retorts, clearly annoyed by Beck’s presence.

“Yes it is she’s my…” Beck pauses, the realization hitting him as Jade writhes in pain.

“You broke up with her dumbass.” Aria states before running to her sister to help calm her down. “Jade every thing is going to be ok. You will be ok. Just breathe.” Jade releases a blood curtailing scream as the rest of her body shifts into this new form. After nearly 30 minutes of pain and fear Jade has transformed into a large black wolf with teal streaks in its fur.

Beck slowly walks towards the large wolf. “Jade?” He asks. Jade growls and lunges at him but is stopped by the bars. “Aria, what is going on?”

“I’ll let Jade tell you in the morning. Just wait.” Aria calmly responds.


	2. Chapter 2

**3:00 am**

“She’s finally asleep.” The Jade-wolf has fallen asleep in the corner of the cell, her chest peacefully rising and falling. “Beck don’t move.” Aria warns as she gets up off the couch. She walks to the cell door, opens it, and steps in. She takes a blanket off the shelf and throws it over the Jade-wolf. She pats Jade’s head, then walks back out.

“Why did you do that? She has fur.” Beck asks, more curious than confused.

“She won’t when she shifts back.” Aria responds, clearly tired.

“When does that happen?” Beck asks.

“Usually around 4:30. It’s 3:10 now.” Aria responds.

**4:30 am**

Jade-wolf begins to toss in her sleep. “It’s about to happen.” Aria states. Beck sits up, suddenly alert. The Jade-wolf slowly shifts back to just Jade. Beck opens his mouth as if to speak, but Aria interrupts him. “Let her sleep. The change takes a lot of energy out of her.”

**5:30 am**

Jade begins to stir. She groans as she begins to wake up. She puts her hand on her head as if she has a headache.

“Jade.” Beck says calmly.

“Beck? What…. What happened?” Jade suddenly sees Beck and snaps awake, realizing what has happened. “Oh my god Beck. What did you see?”

Aria walks toward Jade cautiously. “Jade, he saw everything.”

“Beck I…” Jade starts before Beck interrupted her. “Jade what are you?” He asks.

“I.. I…” Jade starts, stuttering. She looks at Aria, who nods reassuringly. “My father is a vampire, my mother is a werewolf, which makes me a hybrid. Both a vampire and a werewolf.”

Beck stands up clearly shaken by this information. “I.. I need some time.” He walks towards the door.

“Wait beck.” Jade says as he starts to open the door. Beck looks back. “You wont tell anyone will you?” She asks desperately, her eyes beginning to tear up.

“I don’t know Jade. I don’t know.” Beck solemnly responds, walking out of the room. Aria stands up and enters the cell to comfort her sister.

“Aria, do you think he’ll tell?” Jade asks.

“I honestly don’t know.” Aria responds as Jade bursts into tears.


	3. Chapter 3

**The next day**

**7:20 am**

Jade and Aria are sitting in Jade’s car outside of the school. Jade has a nervous look on her face.

“Jade what’s wrong?” Aria asks, the concern evident in her voice.

“I’m scared. What if he told someone? What if he told the whole school and they’re waiting for me to come inside so they can kill me?” Jade says.

“He wouldn’t do that. He loves you” Aria says, trying to calm down the terrified goth.

“You saw how he looked at me when I changed back. He thinks I’m a freak. Whatever he felt for me before is long gone.” Jade responds almost in tears, “He probably thinks I’m a monster, and he’s right.”

"NO! You are not a monster! You are Jadelyn West, daughter of the moon and master of the sun, and the best little sister I could ever ask for. I’m glad my father dropped me on your parents doorstep because you are an amazing, strong, beautiful woman.” Jade seems much more confident after the speech her sister gave her. “Now lets dry those eyes and get to APUSH on time.” Aria and Jade finally get out of the car, and barely make it to class on time.

**10:30 am**

It was lunch time at Hollywood Arts, and Jade was waiting by her locker for her sister to bring her some food. Jade had been avoiding Beck all day, and she still wasn’t ready to talk to him. She was nervous what she would say. Before she knows what’s going on, she is being dragged to the famous janitor’s closet.

“What the hell Jade! Why are you avoiding me?” Jade knew that voice. It was Beck’s voice.

“You told me to!” Jade responds weakly.

“You dropped a huge secret on me and then avoided me all day! Why?”

“Ok fine. I was scared.” Jade responds backing up to lean against the wall.

“You? Scared? You’re a monster I should be the one that’s scared!” Beck whisper yells. Jade slides down the wall, hugs her knees to her chest and starts to cry. Suddenly Aria bursts in with a small cooler in her hand. She looks down and sees her sister crying.

“What did you say to her!” Aria asks Beck furious.

“I have to go.” Beck says, dodging the question and leaving the room.

“What did he say to you Jade?” Aria asks, moving to sit next to her sister.

“He… He… He called me a monster.” Jade answers, before bursting into tears and putting her head on Aria’s shoulder.

“Oh Jadey, Im so sorry.” Aria opens the cooler and pulls out a water bottle with a red liquid. “Here drink this, It’ll make you feel better.”

“No. I’m not gonna drink blood anymore.”

“Jade if you don’t drink it you’ll die.”

“I’m a monster! I deserve to die!”


	4. Chapter 4

**One week later**

**8:53 am**

First period had just ended and Jade was leaning on her locker for support. She had been starving herself for the last week. It looked like the life had been drained from her. Her skin was paler than usual and she couldn’t see very well. In fact, she didn’t even notice when Beck walked up to her until he spoke.

“Jade are you ok?” It took Jade a while to respond.

“Leave me alone.” She pushes herself off of her locker, pauses for a second to get her balance, and then slowly starts walking to Sikowitz’s class. Beck sees Aria walking towards the recording studio, so he walks up to her.

“Whats wrong with Jade.” Beck demands.

“Oh gee beck I don’t know maybe she’s upset about something.” She snaps before walking into the studio. 

  
**8:59 am**

It’s second period and the bell just rung announcing the start of drama with Sikowitz. Jade is slumping in her seat, not talking to anybody.

“Good morning ladies and germs and welcome to drama!” Sikowitz yells as he walks through the window. “Today we are going to warm up with some alphabetical improv. Let’s see Tori, Andre, Cat and Jade.” A few rounds pass before Jade suddenly passes out.

“Oh my god Jade!” Tori rushes to kneel next to Jade. “She’s barley breathing!” Tori picks Jade up bridal style. “Where is Aria? She’ll know what to do.”

“I think she’s in the recording studio.” Andre responds. Tori rushes out of the room and in the direction of the studio. She gets there and kicks the door open.

“Aria!” Tori yells, her voice full of shock and fear. “It’s Jade, she passed out during class.”

“Oh my god Jadey! I told her this would happen. Come on, we have to get her to our car. I have to take her home.” Aria says, visibly panicked.

They ran out to the car and carefully laid Jade in the back seat. Jade’s head was resting in Tori’s lap. They started driving towards the West’s house. “Aria, you said you told her this was going to happen, what did you mean?”

“So Jade has this condition, lets call it a special diet. She has to ingest this certain thing to live. For some stupid reason she stopped drinking it. Eventually her body turned on itself which is why she fainted.”

“Is she going to be ok?” Tori questions.

“To be honest, I really don’t know.” Aria responds, saddened by her sisters predicament.


	5. Chapter 5

When the girls arrive at the West house they lay Jade down on the couch. Jade’s breathing has become really labored. Aria goes to the fridge to get out a “Blood Bottle” but stops when she sees Jade wake up. “Jade are you ok!” Tori exclaimed.

“Yeah, Im fine. I’m one hundred percent ok. So y’all can take me back to school now.” Jade responds, completely ignoring the fact that she fainted.

“Oh no you’re not. Not until you take your meds.” Aria holds up the blood bottle.

“Nope. I told you I’m done drinking that stuff.” Jade retorts. Jade starts to get up but Aria pushes her back on the couch.

“I am not going to sit here and watch you kill yourself. Tori open Jade’s mouth.” Aria responds, frustrated by her sister.

“Touch my mouth and I’ll cut your lips off with my scissors.” Jade says, trying to be threatening, but failing because she is weak. Tori does what Aria says and opens Jade’s mouth. Aria starts to pour the liquid into Jade’s mouth when suddenly someone comes through the window, shoots Jade, and then leaves as quickly and as stealthily as he came.

“Oh my god!” Aria leans to inspect the wounds. “They’re wooden bullets. He was a hunter! Hang on Jade it’s gonna be ok.”

“What just happened?” Tori screams.

“Jade needs help. She needs it now. She needs blood, human blood.” Aria stutters, trying to stop the bleeding.

“Well lets take her to the hospital she can get a blood transfusion there!” Tori suggests.

“No. No hospital. You don’t understand she doesn’t need a transfusion she needs to drink it!” Aria responds, too worried about Jade to realize what she just said.

“What is she a vampire or something?” Tori jokes.

“Sort of. She’s a werewolf vampire hybrid.” Aria responds.

“Ok so that red stuff is blood right, why don’t we give her that?”

“The blood in there isn’t human. It’s animal blood.” Aria states, remembering how hard it was to convince Jade to even drink that blood.

“I’m a human give her my blood!” Tori suggests. Aria runs to her, grabs a knife from the kitchen, drags it over her palm and then drips the blood into Jade’s mouth. Jade’s gunshot wounds heal, but she is unconscious.

“Why isn’t she waking up?” Tori asks, wrapping up the wound in her hand.

“I think I know. She doesn’t want to wake up.” Aria takes a deep breath than continues. “Beck found out a week ago. He called her a monster and she decided that she deserved to die because she is a monster, so she stopped drinking blood.”

“Is there anything we can do?” Tori asks, worried about the safety of the young goth. In truth, she was more worried than anyone thinks she should be. Tori has had a crush on Jade for a while now.

“I don’t think there is anything we can do. It’s all up to her now.” Aria solemnly responds.


	6. Chapter 6

Suddenly the girls hear a knock at the front door. “Hey Aria, is Jade home? I know you’re in there your car is outside.” A male voice says from outside.

“It’s Beck.” Aria realizes out loud. Aria walks over to the door and opens it up. “What do you want dickwad.”

“I’m looking for Jade, I heard she passed out and what the hell is a dickwad?” Beck answers smugly. “Is she ok?” He asks, the tone of his voice changing from smug to concerned.

“She doesn’t need you. After all this is all your fault shit head.” Aria responds, ready to punch him in the face.

“You know what, I’m gonna find out myself.” Beck retorts pushing Aria aside and walking into the West house. He sees Jade lying unconscious on the couch. “What happened to her?” Beck asks, the concern returning to his voice.

“YOU! You happened you evil little twit! If you hadn’t called Jade a monster she never would have stopped drinking blood! And you know what! I hope that she can hear me when I say that you, Beck are the monster. Not her. Maybe she’ll wake up when she realizes how much of a jerk you truly are.” Aria screams, all of her composure and self control had been lost to the severity of her sister’s condition.

Suddenly, a huge gust of wind begins to fill the room, the lights begin to flicker and the room turns to an unsettling shade of red. Aria’s feet begin to lift off the floor as she starts to levitate, her hair spreading like a fan in the air. Beck and Tori can’t move, they can only watch as these events unfold. Then Aria speaks in a low, primal tone, “You, Beckett Oliver, have messed with the wrong person. I am not just Aria West, I am Melodia, daughter of Poseidon, goddess of melody, and queen of the mermaids. Prepare to face my wrath, for you have forced me to unleash Poseidon's Fury!” Aria begins to move towards Beck, when suddenly a black streak tackles Aria to the ground.

“Aria, breathe with me, please! In and out, in and out.” The winds start to die down as Aria begins to calm down. Aria looks up to see a very awake and very alive Jade West on top of her.

“Jade, you’re awake!” Aria rasps, clearly weakened by the outburst.

“Thanks to you Aria.” Jade answers, standing up and walking towards Beck.

“Jade I’m so sorry, I never meant this to happen. I should have known, you’re not the monster I should be scared of. Your sister is. I love you Jade.” Beck says, desperation filling the words that left his mouth.

Jade looks at him for a minute, as if thinking of something to say. She then slaps Beck across the face with her hand, knees him in the dick, and then spits on him saying, “Aria’s right. I’m not the monster, you are cheese dick. So go to hell where you belong before I cut your cheese with my favorite pair of scissors.” Beck gets up and runs out the door. Jade begins to feint but Tori and Aria catch her before that can happen. They lead her to the couch and carefully lay her down. It doesn’t take long before Jade begins to cry.


	7. Chapter 7

After 5 repeat viewings of the scissoring, 3 pints of Ben and Jerry’s Chocolate Therapy ice cream, and 30 minutes of silence, Jade had finally stopped crying.

“Jade are you gonna be ok?” Tori asks.

“Yeah, I’ll be fine. Hey Tori, you don’t seem that freaked out about who, well what I am.” Jade points out.

“I don’t know, maybe I just expected that you would be a vampire or something.” Tori answered. “Well it’s late and I should probably go home.” Tori stands up and starts walking towards the door.

“Hey Tori,” Jade starts, causing Tori to turn around. “Thanks for being there for me.”

“No problem.” Tori responds.

**Later That Night**

Tori walks into her house to see her parents and her sister sitting at the table. Her father calmly beckons her to the table. “What is this?” Tori asks, confused by her parents behavior, but sitting down at the table anyway.

“We just want to talk to you, as a family who loves you, about the way you treat our families profession.” Her father responds.

“You know how I feel and you can’t change my mind.” Tori states, getting up from the table.

“Tori, it’s necessary, you were born to do it, so you must.” Her father states, his tone starting to become angry.

“It’s not necessary it’s barbaric! They are people to!” Tori yells, her patience running out.

“You are a hunter, act like it!” Her father yells, asserting his dominance.

“I will never be a hunter. Never.” Tori responds, storming off to her room.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Next Full Moon Cycle**

**8:54 am**

Jade had just walked in to Sikowitz’s class and sat down next to Tori. Jade never sat with Beck anymore. Tonight was the first night of the full moon cycle. Jade felt a little shaky and couldn’t really focus. Tori noticed that Jade seemed nervous.

“Jade are you ok?” Tori asked.

“Yeah I’m fine. It’s just the first full moon since everything with Beck happened.” Jade responded.

“It seems like more than that.” Tori states, seeing right through Jade’s walls.

“It’s also the first full moon since I turned 16, which means I have to change in the woods. It’s a whole ritual. It’s like a werewolf initiation thing.” Jade states, her voice shaking at the thought.

“Then why are you nervous?” Tori asks, slightly confused.

“Because I can’t control myself in the full moon yet.” Jade explains. “When I’m a wolf, it’s like I’m watching a movie with a virtual reality headset. I can see what’s going on, but I can’t control my own body. When I wake up in the morning I have no memories of what happened, but most of them come to me in flashbacks. It’s really weird.”

“Wow.” Tori says, not knowing what else to say.

“I almost hurt Aria in my first transition. I knew I was hurting her but there was nothing I could do to stop it. That’s when my parents built the cell in the basement.” Jade continues.

“How old were you, when you first changed?” Tori asks.

“I was 10. She was 13. I could have killed her if she weren’t so powerful.” Jade answers solemnly.

“You’ll be ok tonight Jade. I believe in you.” Tori says, calming down her nervous friend.

Jade didn’t know what to think. She had noticed that in the last few weeks she spent hanging out with Tori, she was happy. “I’m straight” Jade thinks to herself. “But I think I might be in love with Tori.” Jade realizes.


	9. Chapter 9

**7:30 pm**

Jade and Aria had driven out to the woods with their parents. Because Jade normally shifted at 8:00, they wanted some buffer time. But they weren’t alone. Tori had followed them out to the woods. She wanted to see what a change was like. From the tree branch Tori was sitting in she could see that Jade was terrified. The family sat down in a triangle around Jade, waiting for the shift to begin. Around 5 minutes later, Aria gave Jade a bottle of a strange brown liquid. Jade drank it, but spit it out in pain. Tori winced at the pain she saw her friend in.

Another 5 minutes passed before Tori heard a loud crack, followed by another. She looked down to see Jade on all fours, screaming in pain. Then the cracks gradually became more frequent, like the sound of popcorn popping in the microwave. Then, Jade bent backwards, jet black fur starting to sprout from her skin. Jade let out one more scream before the transformation was complete. Standing in the woods was a beautiful black wolf with teal streaks in it’s fur. The Jade-wolf let out a haunting howl, that caused Tori to loose her balance. She fell out of the tree and landed right in front of the Jade-wolf. The Jade-wolf growled at Tori who was frozen in that spot. Jade-wolf started to sniff at Tori, then growled some more.

“Please Jade,” Tori pleads weakly, “I know your in there. You can control it.” Jade-wolf snarls and bears her teeth. “Please Jade, this isn’t just a movie! You can stop it! You can change the ending!” Tori looks Jade-wolf in the eye. “Do it for me Jade.” The Jade-Wolf suddenly steps back, looks down at the ground, then sits back. Tori scoots over to Jade and pets her fur. “I told you you could do it.” Tori says in a southern belle accent, mimicking the one Jade uses to make fun of Tori. The Jade-wolf lays her head in Tori’s lap, and stays there for the rest of the night.


	10. Chapter 10

**4:30**

Jade shifts back into her human form, waking up Tori. Tori looks down to see a very naked Jade West. Tori decided to just let her sleep. Suddenly Jade cries out in pain. Tori looks down to see a silver bullet in Jade’s shoulder. Jade starts to wake up, but is weak after both the change and the bullet.

“Tori…” Jade rasps. “What’s happening?”

“Purification my dear.” A male voice answers. The mysterious man is wearing a mask with no face. He steps forward as he continues. “You see you are a disease, a monster, you need to be destroyed. And how fitting is it that my daughter will be initiated into the purifiers the same day you were initiated as a fully grown werewolf.”

“Daughter?” Jade asks.

“Yes! I do believe you know her. Daughter! Come here now.” Nothing happens. “You know what I’ll do if you don’t!”

“I’m so sorry.” Tori whispers to Jade.

“Come here daughter, NOW!” The man yells. Tori slowly stands up and walks to the man’s side. “Good girl Tori.” The man says.

“Tori?” Jade asks, feeling betrayed.

“Now Tori, kill her.” The man commands handing Tori a gun. Tori looks at Jade, then at the man, then back at Jade. She points the gun at Jade’s head. “Become the hunter you were born to be.”

“Tori, please.” Jade whimpers. 

Before she can plead with Tori again, Tori turns around and shoots the man in the knee, then in the elbow. Tori picks Jade up and runs to Jade’s house. As she walks in the front door she sees Aria sitting on the couch.

“Jade?” Aria asks, clearly tired.

“Aria I need help.” Tori answers in a panic.

“What happened?” Aria asks, starting to panic.

“A hunter! He attacked after Jade shifted back.” Tori reports, laying Jade safely onto the couch.

“Smart. Werewolves are weakest after the change back.” Aria clarifies. Aria goes to a cabinet and grabs some tweezers and then grabs some blood out of the fridge. She quickly pulls the bullet out and then pours the blood into Jade’s mouth. They then carry Jade upstairs and lay her in her own bed to rest. Tori stays with her all night.


	11. Chapter 11

**The Next Day**

**7:25am**

Jade woke up in her own bed. She was slowly beginning to remember what had happened last night. She looked up to see Tori sitting on the edge of the bed. Jade backed away in fear.

“Tori? Get away from me!” Jade stuttered, clearly afraid of Tori.

“Please Jade let me explain.” Tori begs.

“You’re a hunter! You’re evil!” Jade replies.

“I don’t want to be!” Tori yells, frustrated with the life she was given. Jade stills, as if waiting for an explanation, which Tori gives. “I was born into a family of hunters. They call themselves the Purifiers. I was trained at a young age to hunt. I was taught that all supernatural creatures were evil, that they wanted nothing more than to kill all humans. I didn’t believe that to be true. I renounced the Purifiers when I was 10. They’ve been trying to get me back into it since then. I wanted to tell you, I just didn’t know how.”

“Was that man your father?” Jade asks. Tori just nods in assurance. “How long have they known about me?” Jade asks, now concerned.

“I didn’t think they did. I never told them about you.” Tori answers.

“Why?” Jade questions.

“Because Jade, I think I love you.” Tori answers.

“I think I love you to.” Jade responds.

The two began to lean towards each other to kiss when suddenly they hear someone pounding on the front door. “TORI!” A man yells. “I know you’re in there!” Tori shudders. “Come out you filthy traitor!”

Aria opens the door. “Hi Mr. Vega is there something you need?” Aria asks.

“You, I know you. You’re the adopted sister. The human in a family of vermin.” David replies, sizing her up.

“Human huh. You clearly know nothing about this family. I am more powerful than all three members of this family combined. I wouldn’t provoke me.” Aria warns, taking a fighting stance.

“I’m not here to fight, I just want Tori.” David clarifies.

“I’m right here.” Tori yells from behind them.

“Tori, come here. NOW.” David says, his expression firm.

Tori doesn’t move. She just stands there. Jade comes down the stairs. “Tori? What’s going on?” Jade asks.

Tori looks at Jade and then at her father. “If I go with you, and become a hunter, do you promise to leave Jade and her family alone?” Tori asks, her face becoming emotionless. Her father nods in assurance.

“Tori no!” Jade wails. She just got Tori she didn’t want to loose her.

“I have to go Jade, it’s the only way I know you’ll be safe.” Tori solemnly responds, looking longingly at Jade, then walking out with her father. After they walk out the door, Aria runs to comfort her crying sister.

“I had her, and now she’s gone!” Jade cries. “What if I never see her again!”

“If I know you two, you’ll find a way.” Aria calmly responds.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Y'all I'm not dead! Just had some minor writers block! But I'm back at it again! I put a cool twist in here so tell me what you think! Also if you guys want a backstory for Aria let me know! I really appreciate the support y'all are giving me!

**One Week Later**

**7:15 am**

It was Monday again, meaning it had been a week since Tori left with her father. Trina was still going to school, but Tori just disappeared. When Jade walked into the halls, she saw that the lights on Tori’s locker were on. ‘That’s weird,’ Jade thought to herself, ‘I remember someone turning it off when Tori left.’ All remained normal, or as normal as things could be for a teenage vampire werewolf hybrid, until second period.

Jade sat in her normal seat for Sikowitz’s class only to see Tori walk in and sit on the other side of the room. Tori looked like crap. She was wearing a black hoodie and shades and just hunched in the corner to herself. Tori didn’t even look at Jade, but for some reason everyone was looking at Tori.

“Tori thank you for joining us!” Sikowitz noted with slight sarcasm. Tori didn’t answer. She didn’t even look up.

Tori kept avoiding Jade until Jade caught up with her while some boy was trying to flirt with her. Jade grabbed her hand and pulled her into the janitor’s closet.

“What the hell Tori!” Jade exclaims, “Last time I saw you you were heading off to be a hunter after you said you think you love me. Then you disappeared for a week what the hell happened?” Tori doesn’t answer. “God damn it Tori I love you!” Jade yells.

“You shouldn’t love me. I’m dangerous.” Tori finally answers. Jade notices that her voice sounds different, more full and haunting.

“You can’t be more dangerous than a werewolf vampire hybrid!” Jade contradicts.

“You don’t understand. I’ve changed.” Tori answers simply.

“You’re a human, you don’t scare me.” Jade replies.

“I’m not human Jade!” Tori yells. Jade just stares at her, stunned by this revelation.

“What do you mean you’re not human?” Jade asks.

“Well I am human, part of me is anyway.” Tori reluctantly states. “But I’m also a demon.”

“How? You’re family are all hunters, humans.” Jade asks.

“Yes, my family are all humans. They just made me a hybrid to use me as a weapon.” Tori explains.

“What kind of demon are you?” Jade asks cautiously.

“It’s better if I show you.” Tori says standing up. She takes off her sunglasses to reveal deep blue eyes. A black tail slithers out of her pants and she takes her hood off to reveal two small black horns to match. She pulls off her jacket and shirt to reveal two small wings on her back. “I’m half succubus.” Tori reveals, a hint of fear in her voice. Jade shifts back in fear.

“When did this happen?” Jade asks, still moving away from Tori.

“The night my dad came to you’re house. As soon as we got home I started to feel an intense pain. That’s when the transformation happened. The only problem is I cant hide my demon form. I’m stuck like this.” Tori says while putting her shirt back on over her wings.

“Do you have to, you know, feed?” Jade asks.

“The week I was gone, my parents were training my hunger. Conditioning me to associate my hunger with pain. I’m always hungry, but I don’t feed.” Tori recalls, visibly shuddering at the memory.

“Couldn’t that kill you?” Jade asks, mad at how her family treated her.

“They are trying to starve me to the point that I will kill their prey. They promised that I will get to feed on the people they hunt.” Tori answers.

“So basically their making you kill their enemies so that you can survive?” Jade states, getting more angry with every word.

“And their making me use my seductive powers to lure them in. The starvation makes me not want to fight back against my parents.” Tori clarifies.

“Tori have you killed anyone?” Jade asks, suddenly more afraid.

“No. I haven’t reached the point of starvation yet. I’m not even sure how to feed. But I do know I’m loosing control. I won’t be able to hold out much longer.”

“That’s why all the boys were flirting with you isn’t it.” Jade asks.

“Yeah, I can’t control it. My succubus side makes me irresistible to most men.” Tori answers.

“I want you to feed off of me.” Jade states, surprising Tori.

“No. Jade I could kill you, and besides I don’t even know how.” Tori replies.

“First, you probably won’t kill me, I’m a vampire. Second, Aria knows everything so she could probably tell you. And third if you don’t learn to control it you could kill someone so better to learn now right.” Jade explains.

“Alright. Go get Aria.” Tori responds, too weak to argue.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead! Sorry guys senior year for me has been really stressfull. So to my solid like 2 readers heres a chapter!

**After School at Jade’s House**

“Ok, so to recap. Tori’s family created her as a half breed succubus so she could lure in victims and kill them for her family of hunters, and she cant fight back because she is to hungry, but we want to teach her how to feed safely so it doesn’t happen again.” Aria states after hearing the story.

“Yep. That’s pretty much it. So can you help her?” Jade asks, concerned about Tori.

“Jade you know my girlfriend Alex right?” Jade nods. “Well she is a full on succubus, and I helped her learn how to feed, so I can help you guys. Tori, I’m gonna teach you to feed on Jade. She is very strong, and you most likely wont hurt her. Ok?” Tori nods. “So here is what we are gonna do. Tori, you are gonna kiss Jade, and I’ll talk you through the process of feeding.”

“Wait what?” Tori replies.

“Tori, there’s something I need you to know. I love you. For real. I realized it the moment I lost you. I know that you don’t want to hurt me, and that you think now that you’re a monster who doesn’t deserve love, I know because thats how I felt. But I do. I love you. You stayed, when you found out what I was. You stayed, after you saw me transform. You sacrificed yourself and your ideals to protect me. You were there for me. But now, I’ll be there for you. So please, just do it, so I wont loose you again.” Jade confesses.

“I love you too Jade!” Tori replies. “Ok. Aria, tell me what to do.”

“Tori, kiss Jade, but stay aware.” Tori kisses Jade. “I want you to focus on drawing the energy out of Jade, little by little. Listen to her heartbeat. Make sure it remains steady. If it spikes, your taking too much too fast. Feel how much energy you’re taking. Let it flow through you and charge you. When you feel the energy start to fade, let go.” Tori breaks the kiss, and Jade falls to the bed. “Tori how do you feel?”

“Much better. I feel like I drank 50 Five Hour Energies.” Tori replies. She turns and sees Jade. “Jade are you ok? Did I take too much?”

“I feel like my Five Hour Energy just flew out the window.” Jade replies.

“Tori go get some blood for Jade.” Aria requests.

“Ok.” Tori responds. She leaves then quickly returns with blood. “Here you are Jade.” Tori gives Jade the blood. Jade quickly drinks it.

“I feel better now.” Jade answers.

“Ok. Tori I’m gonna teach you how to hide your demonic features.” Tori nods. “I want you to feel your horns pull back into your head.” Tori’s horns slowly recede. “Now feel your tail and wings do the same.” Tori’s tail and wings disappear. “And now feel your eyes return to their beautiful brown.” Tori’s eyes shift back to brown.

“There are the eyes I fell in love with.” Jade says, admiring them.

“Jade, will you be my girlfriend?” Tori asks, stuttering.

“Yes!” Jade jumps up and hugs Tori.


End file.
